In the last five-year funding period, the investigators of this Program Project Grant (PPG) have focused on the studies for characterizing the genetic and metabolic fingerprints of the three members of the p160 steroid receptor coactivator (SRC) family. In these studies, genetically manipulated mouse models have being extensively used. The Animal Core has met the needs of individual investigators of this PPG by generating a number of new transgenic mouse lines, providing excellent mouse services and sufficient number of genetically manipulated mice for their experiments. In the current proposal, the investigators of this PPG have proposed extensive experiments that are heavily dependent on genetically manipulated mouse models and thereby the role of the Animal Core becomes even more critical than before to the continued success of this PPG. In this proposal, the Animal Core will continue to provide the Investigators of this PPG with the ability to utilize genetically manipulated mouse models and to generate new transgenic mouse lines. In particular, the Animal Core will maintain mouse lines that were produced and used in the last funding period and continuously needed for the next funding cycle, including SRC-1, SRC-2 and SRC-3 knockout mouse lines;the Animal Core will import and re-derive several mouse lines into the Baylor Mouse Facility from other institutes to meet the needs of individual projects of this PPG, including the floxed SRC-1 and the floxed SRC-3 mice;and the Animal Core will generate new transgenic mouse lines to satisfy the needs of individual investigators for their studies with spatial and temporal inactivation of specific genes in the adipose tissue, liver, skeletal muscle and cultured cells derived from our mutant/transgenic mice. Furthermore, the Animal Core will breed, produce and provide age, sex and genotype-matched mice to individual investigators for their experiments. In addition, the Animal Core will serve as a resource for execution and training in the use of all animal manipulations needed in this PPG proposal. The Animal Core will minimize the cost of utilizing animal models in this PPG by consolidating the equipment, expertise and animal resources, ensuring an efficient use of animal resources at minimal cost.